Monsters
by FeatheredShadows
Summary: It's the year 2639 and Percy Jackson has been dead for centuries. But the monsters who have been trapped for nearly as long have escaped, and the Gods are forced to bring Percy and the rest of the Seven back to life - to save the world one more time. What will happen if the Seven can't face the ghosts of their past? Percabeth. Jasper. Frazel. NOT TIME TRAVEL.
1. Chapter 1

**THIRD PERSON**

 **I**

Screams of pain and fear echo through the picturesque valley. The shadows of campers flit through the trees, panicked. They're dying. They're all dying and they know it. There is still enough light to see by – which is surprising, given the time. They wish they couldn't see. The evening sky is red as blood, oddly fitting for such a day.  
It's too late by the time Chiron hears. When he arrives tomorrow morning – exhausted from galloping through the night – he will arrive to a mass grave. He will think that, if only he had been here, he could have prevented this. They had gotten cocky. Out of practice.  
The bodies pile high as the dark, seething force advances. The monsters have escaped. They tear through the camp and city in a lethal cloud of razor sharp claws, blood stained teeth, flashing metal, and glinting red eyes. Too long, they've been caged. The monsters have escaped – and may the gods help the world now that they have.

* * *

'What chores do you have tomorrow?' Jess inquired as she walked back towards the cabins with Aiden, sore and bruised from training.

'Guard duty,' Aiden replied, 'I really don't see the point in it. It's not like anything's happened there in living memory. For all we know, monsters don't even exist.'

'Are you willing to take that risk, though? I wonder what the world would be like if the monsters were still free. Maybe some of us would actually get powers from our godly parents. Maybe we would even get prophecies… and quests!'

'Okay, powers from Bachus? That would be quite cool. But you know how it used to be. Like Percy Jackson – he had amazing powers and lived until he was 48. That was considered extreme old age for a demigod in those days.' Aiden stated calmly, used to arguing with the hot headed daughter of Hephaestus.

'I know, I know. But being a demigod is just so boring now. Imagine how cool it would be if I could control fire.' conceded Jess. 'Will you be at the campfire later?'

'Yeah, I'll see you there. And if you had power over fire?' Aiden shuddered. 'That wouldn't be cool, that would be plain terrifying.' The two demigods turned, both wanting to get a quick shower in before dinner and the campfire.

* * *

The Apollo cabin was leading the campfire that night, as they always did. The campers were all sitting around the fire, toasting marshmallows on sticks and chatting as they waited for the Apollo cabin counsellor to begin speaking.

'Hundreds of years ago, when the gods were still relatively new to America, monsters roamed free. It fell to the demigods to protect the mortals and themselves. In the early 21st century, monster activity was the highest it had been since Ancient Greece – and two Great Prophecies came to fruition within a year of each other.'  
The flames immediately rose another metre higher, turning nearly golden in colour. The entire front row's marshmallows immediately melted off their sticks. Everyone loved this story.

'Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Piper Mclean. Hazel Levesque. Frank Zhang. Leo Valdez. These were the greatest demigods since the Ancient World. But one was more powerful than the rest. Percy Jackson. A demigod who's strength easily outmatched even that of Ares. Thought of by many as the next Heracles. He slew the Minotaur at 12, and Polydeuces at 13. He earned Artemis's approval at 14. At 15 he journeyed the labyrinth - witnessing the fading of Pan, the rising of Kronos and the defeat of Kampe. At 16 he became one of three people to survive taking on the curse of Achilles, single handedly defeated the of the Lord of the Dead's army and saved the world after defeating not one, but two titans. And at 17? He journeyed through Tartarus and closed the doors of death. He was one of the Seven, who defeated Gaia and allowed us to be here today. He fought side by side with his father, Poseidon, during the second Giant War. However, it was during this war with Gaia that some began to realise the fruitlessness of the old demigod way of life. Kill a monster? They come right back through the doors of death. But then someone finally asked – what if you don't kill a monster? What if you trap it instead? It wouldn't be for many, many more years that this idea was put into practise. The half-bloods of old would never have condoned it, but that was just Chiron poisoning their minds, making them fight and die all their lives. Monsters no longer roam the earth hunting down demigods. Back in 2196, a son of Athena captured the first monster, changing camp and what it meant to be a demigod forever. In under a century, almost every known monster was captured and imprisoned, in the remnants of the labyrinth under Camp Half-Blood's woods. But the story of how the labyrinth finally closed for good is a long one, and a story for another night. Now, everyone together – how does grandma put her armour on? With actions please every-'

The sound of loud roaring and distant screaming echoed from the woods.

* * *

The camp director was a twenty-two year old son of Hermes. He was the oldest demigod at camp, and so director by default. He had no real experience – no one did – but he rallied the demigods bravely. He led the charge into the woods, determined to protect his mum who was living in the city of New Athens only a couple of miles away. He was the first to die, to have his throat ripped out by a hellhound. A few hours later, every demigod in camp was dead. By the morning, the ground was saturated with blood and there was no one left alive inside the camp or city boundaries.  
The monsters spread across the continent, returning to their old haunts. Hungry and humiliated they settled down to lick their wounds and prepare. They would get their revenge, and today's demigods were weak. They wouldn't know what hit them.

 **Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head all day. Wrote this up in about half an hour, review and tell me if y** **ou would like more ;)**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**

* * *

 **Rewritten 25/08/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHIRON AND THALIA**

 **II**

Chiron's hooves thudded against the blood soaked ground. His white coat was stained with sweat, and his legs streaked red with blood. The soft sound was absorbed into the silence of death hanging heavily in the morning air. His eyes clouded with despair as he picked his way through the still familiar forest. So many. So many dead. He didn't know these demigods. He had been sacked as camp director many years ago, being slightly too close to a monster for comfort. He was still here, though, so he could assume he was still needed. He stepped over yet another small body. Children. Mere children He'd forgotten how small they looked in death. He advanced further into the woods, bowstring raised and ready with an arrow.

Suddenly he turned; preparing to fire an arrow into the bush he had heard rustling moments ago. He tensed, preparing to take aim, until a girl dressed in tight fitting black jeans and a silvery jacket emerged from the shrubbery, her own bow raised suspiciously.

'Chiron?' the girl asked, her blue eyes widening in recognition as she lowered her weapon. 'I haven't seen you in centuries! What happened here? And you look terrible - are you alright?' She laughed darkly. 'Of course you're not alright. Stupid question, but you know what I mean.'

'Thalia?' The centaur realised. 'I don't know for sure what happened. But I do have an idea, and I think you do too. But if I'm right… As for how I am, it's more exhaustion than anything else. I galloped all night to get here as quickly as I could, but alas I was too late.'

'What do you mean get here? You weren't here?'

'No, child, I was fired hundreds of years ago. I'm a centaur. That's slightly too close to a monster. The hunt heard about that son of Athena, didn't you? The one who locked the monsters up?' Seeing Thalia nod, Chiron continued explaining. 'Just over 150 years after Percy died, things started getting bad again. All the monsters he had sent to Tartarus were coming back, and this time he wasn't there to fight them. One demigod thought that if he locked all the monsters away, demigods could finally live in peace. His heart was in the right place, but it didn't work as he wanted it to. They started capturing peaceful monsters. Peleus was the first. When I saw that I knew I had to run. I took the Golden Fleece and fled to Camp Jupiter. They didn't feel the loss of the Seven quite as badly over there, and still remember the wars clearly, not the bullshit they passed down on this side of America. Eventually, demigods forgot the fear they used to live in. They forgot why they trained. As they grew weaker, they inherited less and less power from their parents. It became a vicious cycle of steadily weakened defences. I apologise for my rather long winded explanation, child, but it's been years since I've taught anything other than languages.'

'It's fine Chiron, really,' Thalia replied, 'Gods, I just had no idea it had gotten so bad here. I stopped visiting after Percy died.'

'Completely understandable my dear, but I meant to ask; what have the Hunters been doing? There's been nothing to hunt here for nearly half a millennium.'

'We've been in the Mediterranean. Apparently they weren't quite as thorough as they would have you believe.' Thalia glared at a warped shield lying on the ground. Chiron sighed, not wanting to open long scarred wounds.

'That wasn't the worst it got. You remember how the gods used to have to abide to laws about not interfering with the lives of their children?' He finally managed to continue.

"Of course. But that was years ago, Percy used his wish after the Titan war to get demigods claimed younger, and his wish after the second giant war to repeal those laws. Why, did they not follow through on their word?

'They tried, they really did. But when the demigods began to alienate themselves, there was only so much the gods could do. Eventually… they just gave up. I don't know what we're going to do now. The gods now, with the exception of Artemis, are more withdrawn from the mortal world than I have ever seen them. This is half the known demigods in the world. Dead.' Thalia reached up and rested a hand on Chiron's withers reassuringly.

'Come on, let's keep looking. There might be some survivors further in.'

The two old friends continued through the forest, the destruction getting worse and worse as they got closer to Zeus's fist. The bodies were no longer even recognisable as human. They carefully picked their way around the carnage, not wanting to disrespect the dead. As they entered the clearing surrounding the pile of boulders, the destruction reached an entire new level. The rocks had been completely demolished, and claw marks surrounded the old entrance to the labyrinth.

'Quick, lower me down.'

'Thalia, I don't know if that's a good idea – '

'Chiron, I am over 600 years old. I am the oldest living daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis. I think I can handle it. And we need to see what happened down there.'

Thalia's eyes burned into Chiron's, her glare showing that she had made up her mind and no one could dissuade her now. Gods, he had missed this.

* * *

Thalia landed heavily on the floor of what used to be the labyrinth, holding a torch in one hand and with a rope tied around her waist. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Five centuries worth of monster waste was not a pleasant smell. She swung the torch left and right, along the dark passage to either side. She saw nothing but darkness. Then, suddenly, the beam of her torch caught two reptilian eyes, glowing in the foreign light. Placing the torch in her mouth, she silently drew her bow – preparing to shoot. The eyes blinked, and before she could release a fatal shot, the creature lumbered forwards.

'Peleus?' Thalia asked in amazement. The dragon was enormous, but badly scratched and scarred. He clumsily moved closer, bowing his head and making a pathetic rumbling noise in the back of his throat. Did he... did he remember her?

"Hey there boy. Long time no see, yeah? What's it been, a couple of centuries? What do you say we get you out of here? Yeah?' Peleus snorted into her face, making her laugh. 'I'll take that as a yes then' she laughed. 'Hey, Chiron. You still as strong as you were in the good old days?'

Once Peleus had been removed from the labyrinth - a process which included much grunting, cursing, and injuring of egos - the only three living beings in the vicinity trudged through the remains of the camp. Not even the birds were singing. The silence was deafening. Lava from the climbing rock and kitchens was pooling where the climbing rock had once stood. The only thing even remotely recognisable was the big house. A hole had been blown into the top floor, and old pictures scattered the ground. Thalia stepped forwards, looking in shock at the remains of the camp she had guarded for so long. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of Percy and Annabeth, standing arm in arm, soaking wet. The year after Kronos's defeat. She looked around for more. Her and Percy and Annabeth. Nico, Jason, and Percy. Jason and Piper. Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, and Reyna. They all looked so happy. She spotted another picture – her, Luke, and Annabeth. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. They had to do something. This was all she had left of them.

'Chiron. What do we do now?'

'First, I'm taking you to the Grove of Dodona. After that? I don't know what we can do.'

'I'll tell you what we're going to do.' Thalia's eyes blazed in the morning sun. 'We're going to Olympus, Chiron. Pack your bags.'

 **Here's chapter 2! Going to see the gods next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Has anyone ever seen something like this before? I was just wondering, since i couldn't find anything. I'll try and update soon, let me know what you thought ;)**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**

 **Rewritten 25/08/18 - I hope that Thalia and Chiron aren't too OOC. I always imagine Chiron as a cross between Harry's perception of Professor Dumbledore and Giles from Buffy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHIRON**

 **III**

He could hear it before he could see it, the overwhelming cacophony of whispers ringing in his head. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to clear his head before going through the gates. Sighing, he stepped forwards and immediately got a migraine that he knew wouldn't shift for days. Reaching the middle of the clearing, Chiron stopped.  
'Great Dodona, how can we fix this?' he asked. 'Is there anything we can do?'  
The branches seemed to sway more in the windless air, the volume of the incessant voices increasing tenfold.

 _'When Athens falls to monster's revenge  
That living heroes can't avenge  
Warriors of old won't face their ghosts  
And lose their battles on enemy coasts_

 _The air shall become the abyss's breath  
_ _Condemning the leader to worse than death  
_ _Leaving friend's fate in enemy hands  
_ _Unleashing hell across the lands.'_

The whispers faded from overwhelming to merely deafening. Chiron staggered through the opening in the trees, ashen faced and trembling.  
'Thalia, get on my back. You were right. We need the Olympian's help with this. As soon as possible. We're going to the Empire State Building.'  
'Oh shit.' Thalia groaned. 'It must be really bad to shake you like that.' She rearranged Chiron's saddlebags and vaulted onto his back. 'Let's go.'  
Chiron took off at a gallop, trying not to think about the reason the ground was so soft under hoof.

* * *

'Lord Zeus. Please, I beg you; call a council of the Olympians. In all the years I've known you have I ever given you cause to doubt me on a matter like this?'

'Look, Chiron. I refuse to listen to this. The monsters have been safely locked away for centuries. Why would they escape now? How would they escape now? This is a closed matter. Goodbye, Thalia. Chiron.' Zeus rose from his throne and prepared to flash away.

'Dad!' Thalia yelled, 'I haven't asked you for anything since the second giant war. Please just give Chiron a chance.'

'Fine,' Zeus sighed, 'I will call a council of the Olympians. But this is your birthday present okay Thalia?'

Thalia crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'It is if you get Hades here, too.'

Zeus sighed and snapped his fingers. 'Deal.' Twelve blinding lights appeared in the throne room, forcing Thalia and Chiron to look away. When they turned back all twelve Olympians – and Hades – were sitting in traditional Greek dress on their thrones.

'What is the meaning of this, Zeus,' Athena asked, 'the summer solstice was only a week ago. What could possibly have happened in the past week that would be pressing enough to summon the entire council? Including Hades?'

Zeus didn't say anything, and just gestured towards the blood and sweat covered duo standing in the center of the congregated gods. Chiron stepped forwards, favouring his front left leg ever so slightly.

'Yesterday, I heard news of a disturbance in what's left of the magical boundaries surrounding Camp Half-Blood.' The gods all shifted uncomfortably in their seats, looking around and muttering under their breaths. They may not be on the best terms with their children, but they still worried. They all turned back to Chiron, eager to learn what had happened. 'I left Camp Jupiter immediately, and galloped all night. I arrived at Camp Half-Blood early this morning to… what can only be described as a blood bath.' All the gods were gripping the arms of their thrones with claw like hands, staring in shock and horror at Chiron. 'As far as I can tell, the imprisoned monsters escaped. I don't think there were any survivors.' By this point some of the gods were smoking or glowing. 'I found Thalia near Zeus's fist. I lowered her down into what used to be the labyrinth, and she confirmed that the monsters have escaped. The only one left there was Peleus, who we rescued and left on Half-Blood Hill. There was no sign of Mrs O'Leary, or the camp director. We assume he is dead. They killed everyone in the city, too. Upon realising how dire the situation was, I took Thalia to visit the grove of Dodona.' At this point Apollo looked like he was about to faint, remembering his own experience with the grove.

'And?' Artemis pressed. 'Did you get a prophecy?'

Chiron took a deep breath, before reciting it. ' _'When Athens falls to monster's revenge,_ _That living heroes can't avenge,_ _Warriors of old won't face their ghosts,_ _And lose their battles on enemy coasts,_ _The air shall become the abyss's breath,_ _Condemning the leader to worse than death,_ _Leaving friend's fate in enemy hands,_ _Unleashing hell across the lands.'_

If it was possible, the gods' faces paled even further. 'Well, that isn't good.' Dionysus drawled.

* * *

'L-living heroes?' Athena stuttered, before turning to her father. 'It couldn't be. Not that one. Not now.'

'Whoa. Let's take this one world destroying prophecy at a time, Thena.' Dionysus contributed. Zeus was nursing the beginning of a headache. _How was he meant to get a break from the wine god now that Camp Half-Blood was gone?_ He thought, struggling to process the huge amounts of information he had just been given.

'Hades?' Apollo started. 'What do you think? Is it time?'

'I don't know.' the god of the dead ran his hand through his hair. 'It's possible. And if it is, it would be better to do it sooner rather than later.'

'I agree,' Aphrodite added, 'I can't wait to see the continuation of this love story.'

'Aphrodite has a point,' Zeus finally weighed in, 'At least, she has part of a point.'

'No.' Poseidon spoke up. He had never been quite the same after Percy died, becoming quieter and quieter over time. There hadn't been a demigod child of Poseidon in over three hundred years. 'No. Don't do this to them. Have they not suffered enough? Athena, you have to agree with me. They went through Tartarus for Zeus' sake!'

'Please, Father. Don't make them do this. Let them rest in peace. You know I wouldn't agree Poseidon if it wasn't completely necessary. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hades. Think of your children.'

'I'm sorry Athena, Poseidon. You know I have to do this. Believe me, I don't want to – that's my son too. But… Hades. You know what you have to do.' Hades nodded grimly, and then disappeared from the throne room.

'Thalia, my lieutenant, come. We must gather the rest of the hunt. I have a feeling we will be needed before this is over.'

'Yes, my lady. I think that Maya took some of them into Siena for that annual horse race.' The two maidens walked outside together, discussing where different factions of hunters were across Europe.

'And Chiron?' Athena added as the rest of the council began to leave. 'Can I talk to you before you leave?'

 **So here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, but when I wrote the first two chapters I had no plan for this story. I've rewritten the first two chapters, so you can go reread those if you want. I'm not sure if it affects the greater plot so... Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **\- FeatheredShadows xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIRD PERSON**

 **IV**

Jason was the first one to die. It was 2011, and he was only 16. And his death? It changed everything.  
He had been fighting a rogue demigod, and he hesitated. This wasn't a monster. Dead for demigods is dead for good. In that split second hesitation, he lost everything. Stabbed straight through the throat, he was dead before he even hit the ground. They didn't even get to say goodbye.

Piper was the next to fall, only two years later. She was attacked in an alley on the way home from school (she was so close to graduating), and just couldn't fight them all off. Or maybe she could, but she didn't. She was never really the same after Jason's death. She didn't think she could do it on her own. The hellhounds ripped her apart. She died alone, and in pain, but content. She was going to see Jason again.

* * *

The next moment that changed everything for the remainder of the seven was a much happier one. On the 18th of August 2016, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase got married. They had been together for seven years. It just felt _right_ – even if only three of the five people that should have been there were. It was a beautiful ceremony, right on Camp Half Blood's beach – one that would be talked about in Olympian tabloids for centuries to come. It drew a record breaking audience on Hephaestus TV, though unfortunately not everyone tuning in was feeling very friendly towards the happy couple. Then again, everyone in attendance cited, it just wouldn't be them if they didn't have to fend off a troop of telkhines mid ceremony. Everyone, other than Aphrodite who had been seen crying due to the interruption, agreed that the two didn't care about the ceremony. They just wanted to be married.

Four years after the wedding, everything changed again. Percy and Annabeth had wanted to have kids, and had been trying for a long time with no success. Eventually they went to see Will, and discovered that neither of them could have kids. Yet another bonus of visiting Tartarus. Faced with this bomb, and having graduated college in New Rome, They moved back to Camp, as the architect and camp director. This time, they had their own cabin near the beach – designed by Annabeth of course. Annabeth helped Reyna continue what Jason had started, in honouring all the gods, while Percy trained campers and pushed himself further and further. It was soon undeniable that he was the best swordsman in at least the last 300 years, probably longer.

* * *

Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang tied the knot in the December of 2024, at Camp Jupiter. Their wedding was a lot smaller – and a lot less publicised – than Percy and Annabeth's had been, with less than twenty people in attendance. It was exactly what they had wanted, especially after what happened to Percy and Annabeth. Hazel did _not_ want to walk down the aisle in blood and monster dust stained dress. They were deliriously happy.

On the 27th of February 2026, a baby girl named Emily Levesque-Zhang was born. She had her mother's cinnamon brown hair, and her father's deep brown eyes. When, at 8 months old, Emily grew a tiger's tail for the first time Hazel laughed at Frank's face so hard she fell off her chair. They had never been happier.

Then, tragedy struck again. Hazel was walking through New Athens, arm in arm with Frank when it happened. They were on their way to pick up Emily from where Nico and Will had been babysitting her. Frank was talking animatedly about how powerful their daughter was going to be – a _tail_ , Hazel, at _eight months old_ – when Hazel saw it, and suddenly froze. She saw its mesmerising yellow eyes, and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She was thirteen again, watching Percy face Polybotes with nothing but a sword. Frank was scared, trying to shake her out of it. This hadn't happened in years. Maybe if she had been at full strength, if she hadn't just had a baby… regardless it was too late when Frank figured out what was wrong. He sliced it in half at the same time the basilisk's fangs sunk into Hazel's stomach. Nico felt her life force fading and, leaving Will with the baby, immediately shadow travelled to her. Hazel died surrounded by the family she thought had abandoned her, the love she thought she would never have again. Hazel died in the knowledge that her daughter would be loved and safe, in the knowledge that she would see friends she hadn't seen in fifteen years. Hazel Levesque died with tears on her cheeks, looking into her husband's eyes, with the ghost of their last 'I love you's still on her lips and ringing in her ears.

* * *

In 2030, Leo Valdez died – finally tipping the scales. There were now more dead members of the seven than there were living. He left behind a legacy that wouldn't fade quickly, helping Annabeth build New Athens and filling Bunker Nine with technology which wouldn't be rediscovered and understood for over 200 years. He and Annabeth managed to recreate and complete massive amounts of work left behind by Daedalus and Archimedes. Although things didn't work out between him and Calypso, he was known around camp – and remembered in myths – as 'the guy who rescued Calypso (as well as, obviously, his part in the war with Gaia). He died bravely, battling the Trojan Sea monster. Although Percy and Frank managed to defeat the monster and complete the quest, Leo knew in his last moments why he was dying. Sinking through the ocean, all he could think was 'I was right'. He wasn't powerful enough to kill that monster. Not like Jason. Jason who, by the time Leo saw him again, had been dead for longer than he had been alive.

* * *

After Hazel died, Annabeth became almost a second mother to Emily. Frank had resigned from the legion the year Hazel died, and moved to Camp Half-Blood to escape the painful memories. The remaining seven were like family now, there were so few of them left. For Percy and Annabeth, Emily was the daughter they could never have. For Emily, it was doubly cruel that she lost two mothers before the age of twelve. Annabeth Chase died in 2035. Chiron firmly believes that the only thing that kept Percy sane after that was the fact that he still had to look after Emily, and that he still had Will and Frank at least. Nico had gradually faded away to nothing after Hazel's death, not being able to cope with losing two sisters. Annabeth died alone on Mount Tamaulipas. She had heard news of Mount Othrys rising, and believed she would be the best person to go and examine the architecture. She told Percy she was visiting her brothers in San Francisco. When she arrived in front of Atlas, Hyperion sprung the trap. They had been hoping that the son of Poseidon would come, but hey – monsters weren't picky eaters. She held out for hours, one demigod with a knife against dozens of monsters and a titan. Percy arrived just in time to see her fall, just in time for him to hold her as she died. Just in time to kiss her one last time and whisper their mantra into her ear as she lay, broken, in his arms. As long as we're together. The earthquake that occurred soon after levelled the nearby city, and every person in the vicinity would dream of the heartbroken screams for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Frank Zhang left behind a 15 year old daughter and a broken friend. He still didn't believe he was good enough. He had gone on a scouting mission – just a _scouting_ mission for gods' sakes – after the first rumbles of something big stirring were noticed. He had been alone, so as not to draw too much attention to the mission. The next thing Percy knew he was getting an IM from a cave somewhere, with a bleeding Frank crouching behind some rocks. He had given them invaluable information – about who this threat was, and where he would rise – but then things had taken a turn for the worst. He was trapped, with no way out. He talked to Percy for five minutes, about Emily, about Annabeth, and about Hazel. He asked what Percy would want to say to Annabeth if he could (It was a simple 'I love you'). He asked if Percy thought Hazel would be proud. And then he closed his eyes, and reached beneath the IM's field of vision. There was nothing Percy could do but watch as his last remaining friend was engulfed in a bright green explosion.

* * *

After Frank died, Percy withdrew from the mortal world entirely. He trained harder than ever, pushing Emily harder and harder too. She would make it to her twenty-first birthday. She would. And so, two years after Frank died, when Typhon finally rose completely Percy rode into battle on Pegasus himself – willing to die if it meant saving the last thing he had left of his friends, and the person he thought of as his daughter. The fight destroyed most of North America, and lasted for days. Eventually, after two days of non-stop fighting, Percy managed to make a would be fatal hit. The massive monster merely batted him out of the sky, and as he fell Percy let go of everything he had felt since he was twelve. All the resentment, grief, guilt, and anger. He took a deep breath, praying Annabeth would understand, and let out a scream. He bent the blood in Typhon's body as he fell, summoning the biggest earthquake he possibly could. As he landed beside the deep trench he had created, Percy willed Typhon down, down, down. Ever deeper. And as Percy drew his final breath, the crack closed and he smiled. Finally. He could see his family again.

* * *

When Percy stepped through the gates of Elysium, a too long line of people waited to greet him. First, were Jason and Piper. They exchanged joyful, if slightly awkward words, for the first time in twenty years. Leo joined them, making a joke in the way only Leo could. Then a tearful Hazel, hugging him tightly and thanking him for taking care of Emily for all these years. Frank came next, quickly giving Percy a bear hug, and muttering gruffly in his ear that he had delivered Percy's message to her. And finally, came the person Percy most wanted to see. He had been scanning for her since arriving in the underworld, and she finally emerged from behind Frank. He just stared at her for a few seconds, frozen. And then they ran to each other, him picking her up and spinning her round, kissing her and talking to her at the same time as though he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first. Just the same few words over, and over, and over again.

'I love you, Wise Girl, I'm sorry, I love you, Wise girl, I'm sorry.'

She simply pressed her lips to his, shutting him up.

'I love you, Seaweed Brain. I've missed you. I love you.'

* * *

Annabeth was curled up on his lap, leaning against his chest as he supported the two of them. They were sitting in comfortable silence, looking out over golden sand and deceptively blue water. Content. They did this every year, without fail, on their anniversary. Not even talking sometimes, they just sat together. Those six years apart were more than they were ever willing to spend alone again.

And the suddenly, because apparently 630 years would be all they got, they weren't on the beach anymore. They were three feet above the ground in Hades' throne room, falling on to their arses. The rest of the seven appeared around them, some more gracefully than others.

'What the fuck is going on?' Percy asked angrily, clambering to his feet and rubbing his bruised tail bone.

'I'm sorry,' was all Hades could reply, 'I'm so, so sorry.'

 **I'm a horrible person. I didn't give Percabeth kids. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the severe overuse of line breaks, but I thought this was the best way to divide it up. Bit of a filler chapter, but the action should start chapter after next. And this is 2,072 words so... Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

 **And guys... over 1000 views?! I never expected that. Thank you so much for taking time to read my ramblings.**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERCY**

 **V**

 _'I'm sorry,' was all Hades could reply, 'I'm so, so sorry.'_

* * *

'Why are you sorry?' Percy asked. 'What could possibly make you sorry at this point?'

The seven were standing in the throne room, dwarfed by the colossal furniture and architecture. Jason was standing in front of Piper, eyes guarded, in a defensive stance. It suddenly occurred to Percy that Jason had never actually met the Greek lord of the dead, and was probably even more confused than Percy was – quite a feat given the current circumstances. Leo had a hand behind his back, no doubt in flames in case he needed to throw a fireball at the god of death. Hazel - understandably - looked quite relaxed, if a bit confused. Frank looked about as scared as a 6'3" completely ripped shape shifter son of Mars could, and Percy suddenly realised that this was one of the worst ways to meet your wife's parents. He felt an irrational urge to giggle. Annabeth had jumped up after Percy had risen, and was now standing with one hand on her hip, reaching for a dagger that wasn't there.

'Percy has a point. What are we doing here?' Piper weighed in from behind Jason.

'Just know that I was strongly against this. You don't deserve this.'

'Oh great.' Annabeth interrupted Hades, 'We're not going to like this, are we?'

'No you most certainly are not.' Hades grumbled, grimacing and rearranging himself in his throne as though preparing to talk for a long time. 'The monsters have escaped.'

Percy paled and exchanged a significant look with Frank. He hadn't realised that idiotic son of Athena had been serious. Seeing the blank looks on the majority of the seven's faces, Hades sighed and began to explain.

'During the war with Typhon, a son of Athena thought that it would be much more effective to trap monsters instead of killing them. Of course, Jackson here would never allow that, knowing the disastrous consequences should the monsters escape. All of us gods thought the matter was closed. However, roughly 150 years after Jackson died, a different son of Athena began to put his brother's plan in action. By this point, history had warped just enough that they thought they were doing what you seven would have wanted. In less than a hundred years, most of the monsters known to roam North America were imprisoned in the remains of the labyrinth under Camp Half-Blood. And there they stayed. Until two days ago.'

The seven were looking steadily paler and more nauseous as Hades continued to talk. Why. Just, why.

'Two days ago, the monsters escaped. As far as we know, there were no survivors, in the camp or the city. When Chiron arrived, he and Thalia received a prophecy from the grove of Dodona, which contained the line " _And living heroes can't turn the tide"._ Apollo believes that this prophecy refers to you, as you are the last true – and perhaps some of the strongest – heroes of Olympus. As little as your parents, me included, like this, we have no choice. '

Annabeth seemed to take it all in the fastest. 'The thing is, we're all dead. Why should we care?'

'Ahhh… glad you asked that. If Olympus falls, I will lose my power over the soul. I will not be able to protect them, either. If a titan, or giant, or – us forbid – a primordial absorbed all those souls? The result would be… not good.'

Apparently, Hades' answer wasn't satisfactory for Annabeth. 'So you're saying that if we don't help, our souls and the souls of our friends and families will be lost forever.'

Hades looked quite pleased they were finally getting it. 'Yes, in a nutshell.' He responded enthusiastically.

Percy frowned. 'Well it's not like we have much of a choice, but I – grudgingly – accept the quest.' Why couldn't the gods sort out their own messes for once? Honestly, if Percy had a golden drachma for every time he had been used or manipulated by the gods, he would be able to buy the Underworld off Hades. Why couldn't the _fucking_ gods get some other _fucking_ minions? He'd been dead for centuries, for fuck's sake!

Percy heard his own sentiments being repeated around the room.

'Great!' Hades clapped his hands together. 'That sounds like yeses all round. Now, since all of your bodies are long _long_ gone, I will restore all of you to your twenty-one year old bodies – or what they would have been.' Hades shot Jason and Piper a look that could almost be mistaken for sympathy. 'Your powers, and power potential, will be the same as they were when you died. You will have all the scars you had when you die. You will retain all of your memories from your lives, and only the most important memories from your time spent in Elysium. Zeus almighty this is going to knock me out for a couple of months…' Hades finished, almost to himself. 'Well, we might as well get this over and done with.'

Hades clapped his hands again, and Percy had just enough time to clock someone screaming about crazy death gods, someone else yelling about where they would wake up, and the lord of the dead slumping on his chair fast asleep before the room dissolved around him.

* * *

Percy groaned as he came to. Everything hurt. He tried to lift his hand to his face, but found his arm so heavy he soon gave up. He finally gathered the nerve to open his eyes to daylight for the first time in centuries, and was greeted with the point of an Imperial gold sword in front of his face. He looked around and groaned again. His friends were all in a similar position – completely out of it and being guarded by a legionnaire with a sword. He guessed that answered the question of where they were. Then, he looked down at himself for the first time, and would have hit himself upside the head if he could have. He was wearing the blood covered, half melted, decidedly _Greek_ armour he had died in.

'Centurion, this one's awake.' The voice belonged to the owner of the sword in Percy's face.

A great, looming shadow appeared over Percy's face. 'Finally, we'll get some answers. Are you ready to face the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata _Greacus_ scum?'

Percy just closed his eyes. Of course nothing would go smoothly.

 **Chapter 5! Hope you like - it took forever to write. I'm not sure if I like it or not... it definitely isn't as good as chapter 6 anyway. If you like Harry Potter, go check out my HP/PJO crossover called Universal Scars. And thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story!**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNABETH**

 **VI**

 _When Annabeth walked through the gates to Elysium, she broke down. She had left him behind. Her hubris had gotten her killed, and she had left him behind. But then, suddenly, she was surrounded by people she loved. People she hadn't seen in much too long. He still had Frank. As long as he still had Frank, he would be fine, she told herself. So she allowed them to help her, to build her back up. And when she was with everyone she had lost – Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Nico, Selena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Rachel, the Stolls – she was happy. They kept her sane, kept her present as she watched what was happening in the mortal world. When Frank arrived and passed on Percy's message, she cried. When Will arrived and warned her that Percy had changed, she believed him. When Reyna arrived and told her that he was too powerful (that he was going to crash and burn, and soon), all she could think of was that moment in Tartarus, with Akhlys, when she had been scared of him. When she saw him defeat Typhon she thought, what if they're right? What if he's not the same person anymore? But when he finally walked through those gates, nervous and hopeful at the same time, she kissed him. After all, they had eternity together._

* * *

Blood. The metallic taste of blood coated the inside of her mouth. Deeply ingrained instincts that she hadn't had to use in centuries kicked in. She went over her mental checklist, looking for any broken bones or other major injuries. Upon finding nothing life threatening – although _everything_ hurt like a bitch – she slowed her breathing, deciding to feign unconsciousness for as long as possible. Reassured that she looked adequately out for the count, Annabeth began to turn her senses outwards. She was lying face down on the floor, her cheek pressed against the cold tiles. All she could smell was blood. She could hear someone talking, and dared to crack her eyes open enough to see who it was.

'Becky, we found these seven inside the camp boundaries. It shouldn't be possible for them to get in. And I don't recognise them, but they look much too battle hardened to be Greek.'

This 'Becky' was sitting in front of them. Annabeth could just see her feet and the bottom of a purple toga from her position on the floor. The speaker had referred to Greeks. Was it possible that she was in Camp Jupiter – assuming it even still existed after however many years?

'Silence, centurion. I know all this. Send someone to consult the _secundi libri Sibylline_ before more of them wake up. Can you not feel the aura of power surrounding him?' "Becky's" voice was commanding but reassuring, leaving no doubt in Annabeth's mind that she was in charge around here. But she had said "more of them"? Did that mean someone else was already awake? Annabeth chanced moving her head ever so slightly to widen her view of the room. What she saw nearly made her sigh in frustration. Most of the others – Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Piper – were all still lying on the ground, completely out of it. Percy, however, was standing between two heavily armed centurions – one of whom had a black eye and kept glancing sideways at Percy warily. He was standing proud and tall, with his hands cuffed behind his back. He had one thin cut along his cheekbone, and gold-tinted blood had dripped down and dried over most of one cheek. He had his chin up, clearly displaying the deep scar across his throat he got fighting a minor god, and was glaring over the heads of their captors – who Annabeth was now certain were Roman demigods. Seaweed Brain. Annabeth rolled her eyes, deciding it was time for her to make a miraculous recovery.

She groaned loudly, and squeezed her eyes shut tight. In another life she would have been a great actress. She pulled her knees up to her chest, lying in the foetal position for a couple of minutes, still groaning and cursing. She opened her eyes and slowly began to sit up – really hamming it up for effect. Percy hadn't moved much, but she could she him looking at her out of the side of his eyes and smirking. He knew that she would never make that much of a scene if she was actually hurt. Why would she want to make all the enemies pay attention to her if she was actually hurt and couldn't defend herself? Anyway, her scene had had the desired effect. All the Romans were staring at her. Some of them – including her guard – had even stepped away from her. She resisted the urge to snort. Amateurs. She pulled her legs under her, and got stiffly to her feet – still keeping up a stream of profanities that would make any self-respecting sailor blush.

'Finally…' "Becky" began, 'Another one of you has woken up. Perhaps you will be willing to tell us who you really are, and then we can maybe talk like civilised people.' Annabeth looked over at Percy, raising her eyebrows. He only deepened his trademark crooked grin.

'Well-' Annabeth broke off coughing, before trying again. 'Well if you want me to tell you what you don't know about us, you'll have to tell me what you do know about us? And what are you called? I'd like to know who my captors are if they're going to interrogate me.' The guards all shifted uncomfortably, obviously worried that Annabeth had offended "Becky". Annabeth had definitely been spending too much time with Percy, because she didn't think she cared. Then "Becky" rose and began to talk, forcing Annabeth to focus again.

'I am Rebekah Schell, legacy of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. And all that tall, dark and haughty over there-' she gestured towards Percy with her head '-has said is that he is _Percy Jackson_ – one of the most powerful demigods to ever walk the earth, who has been dead for _six hundred years_ – and that if we don't believe him, we can go straight to Hades.' By this point, Percy looked slightly deranged he was smiling so much. Annabeth sighed. This was going to be tough.

She let out a loud, piercing whistle, and shouted, 'Aurum! Argentum! Here boys!'

Rebekah (who must be known as Becky for short) rose from her chair in shock, and the guards around the room immediately drew their weapons. The ones closest to Annabeth advanced on her, swords and spears out in front of them.

Percy yelled and a geyser of water erupted in the corner of the room. Spouts of water moved to his will, hitting the legionnaires closest to Annabeth in the chest hard enough to wind them, then pinning them to the floor.

Annabeth watched as Percy elbowed one of his guards in the stomach, then elbowed the other in the face – probably breaking their nose. He jumped through his arms, bringing his handcuffed hands in front of him, and drew Riptide. Annabeth wasn't sure how he had it, but decided she should probably not fixate on that right now. She looked around for something to do that would help, but Percy had it under control. He was fighting like a demon, easily defeating anyone brave enough to face him. As Annabeth watched, he slammed the hilt of his sword into one legionnaire's forehead, flipped over the falling boy, and slashed another centurion's spear in half before his feet touched the ground. He kicked the last guard standing in the room in the chest, sending him sprawling down the stairs, before grabbing Rebekah's hair and pulling her close to him with Riptide positioned over her throat. If she tried to escape she would cut her own head off. She slowly raised her hands in surrender, before looking directly at Annabeth.

'How do you know about them? They are one of the Legion's closely guarded secrets.' She asked in a hoarse, hushed voice. Annabeth wanted to scoff. What would be next – Terminus was top secret and undercover too?

'Shouldn't they be here by now? I don't want to answer questions until they get here.' Annabeth knew that the Romans wouldn't easily believe a couple of Greeks, so the less she had to do to convince them the better.

'My dogs only answer to me. I will call them now.'

They all waited in an uncomfortable silence as Rebekah called the dogs and waited for them to arrive. Percy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, perhaps finally realising that the violent introduction wouldn't exactly lend the Romans to trusting them. She shook her head fondly. This was why she made the plans. The two metallic dogs – finally – ran into the room, and stood uncertain in the middle of the room, making low keening noises in the back of their throats.

'Come on Seaweed Brain, let her go. I'm sure she won't try anything funny, now that she knows how easily we can overpower her.' Percy did as Annabeth said, and let Rebekah go. Rebekah stumble away from him, whistling to signal her dogs. The dogs walked over and stood by her side, looking as relieved as a metal dog could. Annabeth finally relaxed slightly, before looking over to Rebekah and beginning what would undoubtedly be a long process of explaining.

'I knew about the dogs because they used to belong to an old, good friend of mine. I called them because I knew you wouldn't believe us without them.'

Rebekah appeared to be regaining her wits and composure. 'What do you mean they used to belong to your friend? I've had them for the past eight years, and my brother had them before that. He doesn't know you, and you can't be more than twenty odd years old. And anyway, it is completely forbidden to reveal them to anyone outside of the legion.'

Annabeth thought about what Rebekah had said. How could she get Rebekah to trust them enough for them to explain their story? Then it hit her - it was so obvious! Why had she not thought of this already? She clicked her fingers. 'Percy, show her.'

Percy removed the torn up, partially melted, blood stained leather armour covering his left forearm, grinning again. He walked over to Rebekah, patting Argentum on the head as he passed. Rebekah still seemed too stunned to do much more than take cues from her dogs, and as Percy still had both arms, Annabeth figured the dogs liked him. He showed the praetor his legion tattoo, and Annabeth could swear that Rebekah's face paled visibly. The Roman began to stammer and simply stared at Percy's retreating back as he walked back over towards Annabeth. He smiled at her and squeezed he hand as she passed, murmuring something about checking on the others. Annabeth steeled herself, before heading over towards the other girl – who had sat down on the steps between the dogs. Annabeth didn't blame her – it had been a long, weird day for her. Most of the guards were either still unconscious or sitting on the floor, not sure what to do.

'Okay, Rebekah. Everything I'm about to say to you is true. My name is Annabeth Chase. Over there is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He was telling the truth. Hades and the other gods brought us and the rest of the seven – those five over there are Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean and Jason Grace – to fight some big threat to the gods.' Annabeth knew she sounded irritated, but she couldn't help it. Whatever happened to "rest in peace"?

'So let me get this right.' Annabeth was actually quite impressed that Rebekah was still conscious and capable of speech. Annabeth was fairly sure she would have fainted long ago if the positions were reversed. 'You are Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, and that is Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod to walk the earth since ancient Greece. And the rest of the seven – who defeated Gaea as teenagers – are lying unconscious on my office floor. Sure, sure. They've been dead for centuries, but why would that stop the gods?'

'Thank you! It's not like we all died for them – twice in Leo's case.' Annabeth responded bitterly, before shaking her head. 'But that's not the point. We're here, and we have a job to do. And we need your help.'

 **Look who's finally alive and fighting again! Took me long enough. How did you like the tiny bit of fighting I threw in there? I don't have much experience writing it...**

 **And seriously guys, over 2,500 views and only 16 reviews? Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you.**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you want to see!**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**FRANK**

 **VII**

When Frank first woke up, he nearly decided to just turn over and pass out again. He saw Percy – covered in gold-tainted blood that could only be his – playing with Aurum and Argentum on the floor, letting them chew on the remains of his old, Greek armour. He saw that Annabeth – apparently completely unaware of the mess of dried blood and gore coating the ripped stomach of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt – was talking to a stern looking girl wearing a toga. The rest of the seven were out cold on the marble floor, still miraculously breathing despite the potentially fatal injuries Frank could see on each of them.

'Frank…' Hazel breathed. He smiled, reaching across to take her hand. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb, and was rewarded with a small, pained smile and a glimpse of her eyes under half closed lids. He slowly got to his feet, using a nearby column to haul himself up, before pulling her up with him and pressing her to his side. He wasn't sure who was supporting who.

Percy turned to look at them, and made eye contact with him, and Frank saw the charade drop for just a moment - during which Percy nodded reassuringly at them. When did being a good actor become such a vital part of a demigod's CV? Frank just couldn't make his face do that. He was an open book to everyone. Frank decided he should probably stop standing in the middle of the room, and decided to see what Annabeth had sorted out while he had been recovering. He disentangled himself from Hazel (who walked back towards their friends and began checking on each of them) and started to limp across the room towards the unconscious Roman soldiers. What the heck had happened here? How long had he been out?

He reached the first of the centurions and – of course – immediately tripped over a spear shaft. One of the slightly dazed looking centurions sniggered. Frank just sighed. He was back to his good old clumsy self, and not looking forwards to having to get used to his mortal body.

'Hey Frank.' Annabeth smiled sadly. 'Nice of you to join us. Meet Becky, Praetor of New Rome. She's had a bit of a shock today so let's all just stay calm. And for the love of gods, please get Leo somewhere he can't give any of these demigods a heart attack by bursting into flame.'

'Sure Annabeth.' Frank replied, still assessing the pale praetor in front of him. 'But I better get a full explanation later because I am _very_ confused right now.' He turned to Becky and saluted before turning on his heel to leave. He strolled back across the room and picked a barely conscious Leo up.

'And Frank!' Annabeth yelled after him, 'Take the rest of the guys to the baths. You all smell terrible. Don't look at me like that Percy, you do. And I'm not kissing you properly for the first time in centuries until I can do it without gagging.'

* * *

Frank sighed as he lowered himself into the freezing cold water. Gods he had missed this. They had a Roman Baths in Elysium, but it just wasn't the same as the ones in New Rome. He looked around: Percy was submerged up to the chin and playing with the water; Leo was steaming slightly; and Jason still seemed fascinated by how he looked. He had never been twenty one.

'Well this is cosy, isn't it?' Percy said, making a tiny hippocampus leap out of the water in front of him. Frank watched the cut on Percy's cheek slowly close up. Percy carried on, 'Just like the old days. Mortal danger, mortal bodies, scars, being used as minions by our own family. It couldn't possibly be better.'

As Percy talked, something nagged at the back of Frank's mind. Something important. The way Percy was talking… He shook his head. They'd all just come back from the dead – that was bound to mess with someone's mood. Jason climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Frank watched absent minded as Jason bandaged the stab wound that killed him. Apparently, Hades could make the wounds they died of non-lethal but couldn't make them go away completely. Frank had a feeling that they all had some of those 'soul wounds' Hera loved so much.

Frank sighed and stood up, the water running off him in sheets. He grabbed a towel and started to gently pat dry the angry burns that covered one side of his body, occasionally stopping to drizzle some nectar over the worst of his injuries. Leo seemed to finally get tired of the cold and jumped up before bursting into flame. The ambrosia they had all eaten early had barely made an effect on any of their bad injuries; and Frank could still see the deep teeth and claw marks across Leo's torso.

Frank finished applying burn salve to his injuries and pulled on a pair of shorts. He threw his damp towel over his shoulder and turned to look at Percy who was still completely submerged, and now making a whirlpool in the middle of the bath. Seeing that Jason and Leo – the former more obviously – were now looking expectantly at Percy, waiting for him to get out of the pool, that thought tickled at the back of Frank's mind again. Deciding to think about it later, he focused and let the instincts that he hadn't used since the Great Argument 2275 take over.

Jason was starting to look a bit frustrated, and was just opening his mouth when Frank reached the two demigods and cut him off.  
'Leo, can you go check on the girls for me? Annabeth will kill me if I don't keep her updated and I'd rather not go back to the Underworld just yet…' Frank said, hoping Leo would understand that Frank needed to talk to Percy alone  
'Yeah sure thing Frank. Hey Jase, do you reckon we can see into the girls baths?' Leo replied, nodding almost unnoticeably to Frank. The statement had the intended affect though, as Jason immediately said that he would go with Leo to 'keep him in check'.

 _Great. One problem dealt with, and now for the big one…_ As he walked back over to the bath, Frank went through his options. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bath, letting his feet drag in the water. If this didn't work, he would have to turn into a dolphin to talk to Percy – who was now sitting on the bottom of the pool with his knees hugged to his chest. He kicked his feet slowly and stared straight ahead, whistling quietly to himself. If anyone walked in he would look completely relaxed – they would never realise that he was obsessively watching Percy, or even realise that Percy was there. Eventually, Frank saw Percy uncurl and slowly – so slowly – float up to the surface. Percy's hair was actually wet, slicked down over his eyes, and there was a faint cloud of blood in the water surrounding him.

'It's not healing, is it Percy?' Frank prodded gently, leaning forwards slightly. 'You used the water to stop it bleeding until Leo and Jason left, so they wouldn't know how bad it was. The only thing I don't understand is why? You know that their wounds are the same, that they wouldn't think of you as weak. Is it because of that? Or something else?' Percy had been nodding along slowly, looking down at the mosaic on the bottom of the pool, but now he made eye contact with Frank.  
'My scars,' he said, voice breaking. 'When Jason died, he was 16. Leo was 36, but he mainly stayed at camped and worked in the forge. You saw the state of me in later battles, the injuries I had. When I was in the underworld, Hades allowed me to hide some of the worst ones. But they're all back. And if this wound won't heal, then how am I meant to prove that I'm just as strong as ever withal these _fucking_ scars proving how many times I've failed.'

Frank was the one nodding now, processing. 'You must know as well as I do that we all have soul wounds. You've encountered them before, you know what they mean. If you can face your demons, it'll heal, and I think the fact that you have so many scars just shows how bravely you fought, how bravely you died. I think that nothing will be the same here as it was in the Underworld, and that we'll just have to learn a new way of doing things.' Percy nodded again, more definitely this time. He looked up, and Frank saw the determination in his eyes. Then Percy smiled, and Frank noticed the hint of mischief alongside the determination just a second too late to save himself from being grabbed by a tendril of water and dumped unceremoniously in the pool. He emerged – coughing and spluttering – to find Percy roaring with laughter. Frank smiled.

'Nice to see you're feeling better. But you might not be for long if you don't get your sorry ass to the senate meeting that starts in fifteen minutes. Annabeth will kill you – and then me for not somehow, miraculously managing to get you somewhere on time.'

Frank smiled as Percy paled visibly and started begging Frank to help him, or hide him, or both.

* * *

'You're asking for what exactly?'

Frank groaned and bent down, repeatedly banging his head off the table in front of him. He could feel Hazel's reassuring hand on his back, but even he was getting seriously annoyed at these pathetic excuses for demigods. Percy looked just about ready to kill someone. Frank thought that he would probably help, if only to get the wimpy Octavian look alike to stop talking. The would be victim started talking again and Frank managed to drag his head off the table to look around. He just managed to refrain from groaning again.

Hazel was sitting on Frank's right, still gently rubbing his back while glaring at the floor. Percy was to his left, balancing on the back two legs of his chair, playing with his pen with one hand and holding Annabeth's hand under the table with the other. Annabeth was standing up, attempting to argue with the idiot excuse for a demigod strolling up and down in front of them. Jason, Piper, and Leo were all sitting on Hazel's other side, but had long since given up on the conversation. Becky was sitting at the front of the room, lounging comfortably in her toga – a feat Frank knew from experience was no easy thing.

'You see,' the blond kid continued, 'we really have no proof you are who you say you are beyond your word, a vague resemblance, and good fighting – although for Greeks I do admit that is quite unusual. I just don't see why New Rome and Camp Jupiter should give valuable resources which we desperately need - on the off chance any of what you're saying is true - to a bunch of strangers who have never done anything for us.'

Frank smiled and turned to look at Percy, sensing that something a bit more interesting than this 'war council' (read trial) was about to happen.

Percy growled and stood up, letting his chair fall to the floor with a loud bang. He vaulted over table in front of him, and Frank could just about hear him warn the kid in front of him in a very soft, dangerous voice to go sit down and let someone else do the talking. Annabeth looked torn between letting Percy give the Romans a piece of his mind, jumping over and joining him, and stopping him. Frank reached over and pulled her down to her chair by the hand, before resuming watching Percy pace. None of the Romans looked like they knew what to do. The entire room was completely silent. Becky sat up in her chair, and Percy started talking:

'There's always one, isn't there? Always one person who is willing to fuck over any and everybody else to get power. In our time it was Octavian. Now it's that little shit. What was your name again?'

Frank was very happy to see the little shit in question gulp, obviously (very sensibly) terrified of the slightly pissed off Percy prowling down the centre of the room.  
'I am Marcus, legacy of Jupiter, Praetor of New Rome. I hold power over the winds and am the best fighter in the legion. I have killed three escaped hellhounds, and fourteen stymphalian birds.'

Frank was actually impressed that Percy managed not to scoff. He knew he would've been dangerously close to losing his temper if he was in Percy's situation – in fact he was forming and relaxing a fist as he watched. And there – Frank could see Percy slowly mouthing the numbers from one to ten with his eyes closed in an attempt to calm down. When Percy finally opened his eyes again, Frank met his gaze and urged him to keep talking. If he needed to pull out the big guns, so be it.

'Hades told us that it had gotten bad up here, but we had no idea just how bad.' Several demigods and legacies flinched at Hades name, but Becky looked like she was agreeing. Percy ran his hands through his hair and turned to face the rows of legionnaires sitting in the room. 'It didn't use to be like this, you know. The gods interacted with their children believe it or not – for a time at least. You can be strong again, but only if you really believe. I'm willing to bet that at least some of you stopped believing in the gods a long time ago – they don't show themselves, all the people with powers now are legacies. You all think the gods faded a long time ago, that they gave up on you.' A lot of legacies were nodding along now. Percy made a face at Annabeth, obviously complaining about what Frank knew was about to happen. Annabeth just smirked back, refusing the plea for help. And as expected Marcus spoke up.

'Nice speech and all,' the legacy drawled, 'but that still doesn't prove who you are. The gods are dead, and anyone who believes in the gods is an idiot. Why should we believe you?'

Percy smiled, obviously hearing what he'd been waiting for.

'My name is Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy. When I was twelve – before I knew I was a demigod – I killed the Minotaur with its own horn. I nearly died doing it, but I made it to camp, and was claimed by my dad. That summer, I went on my first quest. Annabeth, Grover and I travelled to the underworld and met with Hades. Cerberus like red rubber balls, by the way. I retrieved Zeus' lightning bolt and returned it to Olympus – after defeating Ares in a fight. When I was thirteen, I sailed across the Sea of Monsters and held the sky. At fourteen, I travelled through the labyrinth and blew up Mt St Helens. The next year, I took on the curse of Achilles and defended Olympus from Kronos' army. The day I turned sixteen I defeated Kronos and fulfilled the Great Prophecy. I was one of the Seven of the Prophecy of Seven, and I lived to the age of forty eight. During my life, I fought half of the monsters in Greek Mythology, and I died trapping Typhon once more. I am one of three – at my last count – mortals to survive journeying through Tartarus. I am the son of Poseidon, the Sea God, the Earthshaker. I am a Praetor of New Rome just as much – more so arguably, as I actually led the legion into war – as you are. I am your only hope if you want to live past twenty.'

Percy now stood in the middle of the room, Legion tattoo in clear view on his arm, breathing heavily. Frank grinned wider – that hadn't been dramatic at all. Most of the Romans looked unimpressed, but a slow clap cut through the air, coming from… Marcus. Idiot. That was exactly what Percy would want. Marcus opened his mouth to start talking, not even balking at the delighted, feral smile on Percy's face. And as expected… A wave of water crashed over Marcus' head, leaving him soaking wet and coughing on the ground.

'Good, I was hoping that would happen. He was getting on my nerves. Anyone else doubt we are who we say we are.' None of the Romans seemed to want to meet Percy's eyes – Frank wasn't sure if it was out of fear or because they would be punished for laughing at a superior officer. He wasn't sure where people picked up the idea that Percy wasn't smart, because Frank knew it wasn't true. Percy had those Romans eating out the palm of his hands. In fact, Becky was now smiling at him widely.

'Right then,' Percy continued. 'If everyone is in agreement about who we are, can I hand back to the people who might have some clue what's actually going on, and what we need to do, and what supplies we'll need. Annabeth. Frank.' Percy nodded to the room as a whole in what could almost be mistaken for respect, before scrambling back over the table and into his chair. Annabeth stood up and cleared her throat, shooting Frank a pointed look. Frank suddenly realised that he was the other strategist in the Seven – Piper only stepped in when absolutely necessary. It had been so long since they had to work together as a seven that some of the roles had been half forgotten. Annabeth cleared her throat again, and Frank wrenched himself out of his thoughts, suddenly realising he should probably stand up. Of course, he stood up too quickly and whacked his kneecaps off the table. Wincing, he straightened and began the long process of negotiating supplies, support, and what the Hades they were actually meant to do on the godsdamned quest.

 **Well that took forever. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter - this was initially meant to only be like half of it but it was getting ridiculously long. I'm a sucker for Percy and Frank's friendship. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I've never written from Franks point of view before so tell me what you think. Please carry on reviewing, I would love some constructive criticism, and reviews inspire me to write faster...**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**JASON**

 **VIII**

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about being alive again. He was in an unfamiliar body – one that he should have grown into centuries ago – and, although he was in _his_ camp, it had never felt so alien. And on top of all that – like it wasn't bad enough – He had no idea where he fitted into the group any more. Percy was the warrior, the haunted leader. Jason didn't know what was going on with him, and he didn't think he would understand if he did know. Frank was the caring, loving, loyal friend, almost as close to Percy as Annabeth was. And Annabeth – the wise, critical strategist. Gods, Hazel was a _mother._ And Leo had matured so much after Jason died. It hadn't shown much in the Underworld, but now that they were alive again (in mortal danger again) it was so painfully obvious Jason didn't even know how to talk to his best friend. Then there was Piper. Piper, who seemed to understand what the rest of them lived through so much better than Jason did. He had died first after all. He had watched over all of them throughout their lives, but that was nothing like the bonds that they had formed without him. And now he was sitting in a senate meeting, glaring at the floor while Percy gave a passionate speech and persuaded the Romans to help them.

A spray of water brushed over his face, and Jason looked up startled. He looked around and saw Percy mouthing an apology – something about collateral damage and stupid Octavian lookalikes.

Jason figured that since the actual negotiations had begun, he should probably pay attention now. Frank and Annabeth were standing up and gesturing wildly, obviously excited that their skill at persuading people to reach a certain conclusion were finally in use again. However, they did appear to be stuck on the first point…

'I'm sorry, Annabeth,' Becky was saying, 'but those are the rules. We can't offer help unless a quest is issued – and that hasn't happened in hundreds of years. It is a great honour and-'

'Great pain in the ass, more like it.' Percy grumbled interrupting. Becky shot him a look, apparently not sure what to think of the _'great'_ Percy Jackson in person.

'As I was saying.' She continued, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 'It is a great honour, and one that is bestowed upon only the highest ranking members of the legion. Seeing as none of you are even centurions… I'm sorry but I just don't see how we can help you.'

'That's easy.' Jason was surprised to find himself speaking up. 'Three of us were Praetors at one point or another. And Hazel was one of the best centurions the legion ever had. And if I remember correctly, Frank told me that he passed an order stating that any head counsellor from Camp Half-Blood could lead a quest – and that covers all of us.'

Becky looked satisfied and opened her mouth to continue talking (presumably to ask about who held which titles, as she looked a little confused) but Marcus beat her to it.

'Well, there's a reason that part of the rule was repealed. If a _greacus_ were to lead a quest' he scoffed, 'well, it would be a disaster, let's leave it at that.'

Marcus was thrown to the ground by another wave of water. 'I think,' Percy said softly, 'you keep forgetting who we are, and where – and when – we come from.' Percy nodded at Becky, encouraging her to continue talking, before sitting down. Jason hadn't even noticed him stand up.

'So…' Becky cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to focus again. 'Although I have so many questions about everything Jason just said – I'm starting to question how reliable the myths are – we should really get the sorted before Marcus comes around and Percy has to soak the floor again. Where are you going to go? What help do you want? I assume you know the options, although I have to warn Percy that we don't have a navy.'

Annabeth and Frank looked at each other, appearing to come to a silent agreement. Jason had never quite figured out how to do that with anyone except Reyna.

'Well.' Annabeth started. 'I think we need to go home – back to Camp Half-Blood, I mean – before anything else. Try and figure out what happened there. Did the monsters escape? Or did someone let them out? And why now? And regardless of what we find there, we'll have to go to Olympus after that and try to figure out why they decided to bring us back. Maybe pop in to say hi to mom on the way out.' Annabeth finished bitterly. Some of the Romans looked a bit nervous at how lightly Annabeth was talking about the gods and visiting Olympus – like it was no bigger a deal than running out to the shops. Jason smiled, remembering how respectful he had been of the gods, and how much Percy's behaviour (death wish) had shocked him.

'And we'll take the money as help. Denarii or Golden Drachmas and mortal money, if possible.' Frank picked up where Annabeth had left off. 'And if you wouldn't mind giving some of us some weapons? Percy has Riptide, Annabeth has her drakon-bone sword, Jason has his sword and Piper has her sword. Leo has his tool belt, but he'll probably want something – a chainsaw or a big hammer if possible? Hazel needs her cavalry sword, and I'll need a bow, some arrows, a spear, a dagger, and a sword if possible.' Frank, Jason thought was one of the people that had changed most. No one would have expected the 'Chinese Canadian baby man' Jason had first met would grow into one of the best and most respected strategists and commanders in the legions history.

'That sounds like a good – if vague – plan.' Becky mused. 'And we will give you financial support, although I'm not sure how much ancient – godly, whatever you want to call it – money we have. As for weapons, I'm sure we can manage that. It might just about clear out our armoury, but I think we can do it. Why do some of you have weapons, and some of you don't?'

'I think it depends whether or not we died with it in our hands.' Frank replied. 'And you just reminded me, would it be possible for you to patch up our armour? And scare up some armour for Hazel and Piper?'

'Of course. We should manage that.' Becky replied. 'But… does that mean that your weapons are the weapons are like, _your_ weapons?' Becky turned to them. 'Do they do the things?'

Jason smiled, and met Percy's eyes. Percy jumped up and uncapped Riptide, before lobbing it across the room at Jason's head in a blur of bronze. Jason flipped his coin, and hit Riptide out of the air with his gleaming, gold sword. Becky was watching, intrigued. Percy waited for a moment, before taking his pen out of his pocket and uncapping and recapping it. He sat down. Jason sat, too, smiling at the amazed look on Becky's face.

A shadow fell across Becky's face, and she suddenly scowled at the floor. 'I'm sorry I have to ask this.' She said, 'but can you do the legion a favour before you go north? There is _something_ happening on Mount Tam, and none of our scouts are coming back. Could you go check it out and report back what's happening? I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask if I had any other options but…' She shot a sympathetic glance at Percy – who suddenly looked very pale and seemed to be gripping Annabeth's hand a lot harder than necessary – and Annabeth, who had a steely look of determination in her eyes.

'Of course.' Annabeth said, clipped. 'We can do that. Is there anything else you need to know?' Jason knew that Annabeth was now desperate to get out of the meeting.

'Yes, actually,' Becky replied, 'when are you leaving?'

Annabeth's grey eyes burned.

'Tomorrow.'

Annabeth stepped away from the table, still holding Percy's hand, and together they swept out of the room – leaving it in a stunned silence.

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep it up! This chapter isn't as long as the monster that was the last one, but hey. They're probably going to leave on the quest (finally) at the end of the next chapter/start of the one after. What did you think of Jason? And I feel like this is moving really slowly - this chapter was literally all set up for the quest, and Jason moping around - but it should (hopefully) pick up soon. As always, tell me what you think!**

 **Also, has anyone read Kingdom of Ash by Sarah J Maas? I literally just finished it, and that book killed me. The entire thing was so tense, and honestly I am not ready for the Throne of Glass series to end...**

 **\- FeatheredShadows xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAZEL**

 **IX**

Hazel collapsed backwards onto the bunk. She closed her eyes and stretched, arching her back until it popped. What were you meant to pack for a quest? She hadn't gone on many quests, and the only ones she had been on had been a lot better… financed… than this one. She understood that things had gone downhill since she died, but still. This was making packing very hard. She stretched again, rubbing her eyes.

'Hello, beautiful.' Hazel smiled, not opening her eyes, at the sound of Frank's voice. 'How's the packing coming along?'

Hazel groaned and sat up carefully, trying not to disturb the bandages covering the deep snake bite in her stomach. She felt the mattress dip slightly as Frank sat down next to her, before taking her hand in his own and kissing it delicately.

'What are you even meant to pack for a quest like this?' Hazel asked. 'We know nothing about what the mortal world is like now, or even what monsters we're likely to face.'

'I know. Leo said to pass this along to you.' He handed her a slightly used looking rucksack. Seeing her face he chuckled, before explaining. 'Apparently it's like Leo's tool belt. We all have one. There's already ambrosia and nectar, a suit of Roman style armor in your size and a _spatha_ in there.'

'Thanks Frank. I'll just throw in some clothes and call it a day. Any idea where I could find a scabbard? I think that – given where we're going – it would probably be better-' Hazel stopped short when Frank unstrapped an extra scabbard, big enough for her sword, from around his waist and handed it to her. 'Thank you!' She squealed, letting it drop on the mattress between them and hugging him enthusiastically. She winced. She should not have done that.

'Are you ok?' Frank turned to face her fully, eyebrows knitting together in concern. 'Is the bite still bothering you? Is the poison hurting you?' Hazel smiled slightly at the way he looked like he wanted to strangle the basilisk that did this to her, or Pluto, or all of the above.

'I'll be okay.' She said, gently placing a reassuring hand over his. 'I don't feel amazing, but Annabeth says that it should get better soon. She thinks that Hades couldn't make it go away completely, but that it should get out of my system soon enough. She said something about-'

'Soul wounds.' Frank cut her off. He sighed. 'I just worry about you, Hazel. I want you to be safe. And yes,' he added upon seeing the look on her face, 'I am a massive hypocrite. I know that I'm covered in bad burns, but you're poisoned. And it's not just any poison either. No one really knows what basilisk venom does to people, because no one survives-'

He took a deep, shuddering breath, visibly trying to calm himself down. Hazel moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I'm worried about them Frank.' She murmured. 'All of them.'

'I know Hazel. I am too.' She could feel him moving as he brought his arm around her back. 'Percy especially. He's badly hurt, and you guys don't know what it was like those last few years. Throw in a new prophecy, no one understanding what's going on, Jason and Piper especially not understanding what he went through, and-' Frank swallowed and shook his head as though to clear it. '-and there's something else. I don't know what exactly, it's just out of reach, but whatever it is… I've got a feeling it won't be good.'

'Come on.' Hazel got to her feet. 'Let's go take a walk outside. Clear our heads.' She tugged at his hand. 'If you wait five minutes I can finish packing. We need to meet the others in an hour, so we can take the packs and just wander around camp and the city until then.'

Frank looked up at her and smiled gently. 'We can do whatever you want.'

* * *

Hazel could feel Frank's warm hand in hers, swinging between them as they walked. Every callus and scar was painfully familiar. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the way the sun hit her upturned face. She remembered how she had felt the first time she came back from the dead – gods you knew you had had a crazy life when you had died and come back not once but twice – and was interested to see that it wasn't as bad this time. Well, with the exception of the basilisk venom anyway. Huh. That was interesting – shouldn't it be worse since she had been dead for longer this time?

She shook her head. She was getting distracted. What had she been thinking about? Yes, she wasn't sure how the gods expected them to function like this immediately, never mind fight. They were all exhausted, and had shaky control of their limbs at best. She was fairly sure that the way Percy had fought yesterday had been pure adrenaline, desperation and will power.

'Come on, let's go look at the unicorns.' Hazel exclaimed, walking off in the direction of the field and dragging Frank along behind her. Suddenly, she got an idea, dropping his hand and running off. 'Race you!' She yelled back over her shoulder. She thought she heard Frank laugh, and the next thing she knew a massive black stallion was cantering next to her. She tipped her head back to look at the sky and laughed, still running.

When she arrived at the fence around the field, Frank had already changed back into himself. She walked over and sat beside him in the grass, poking him playfully.

'Cheater.'

'I know, I know,' Hazel could see a glint of amusement in Frank's dark eyes. 'I'm a horrible person.' Hazel melted slightly at the wide, genuine smile Frank gave her. They sat together in companionable silence as they both caught their breath again.

'What do you think this quest is going to be like?'

'I don't know, Hazel, I just don't know. Can you ever really tell what a quest is going to be like before leaving on it?' Hazel shook her head silently. 'Exactly. And this quest…' Frank lay down on his back, pulling Hazel into the soft grass with him. 'I've got a feeling that this quest will be no walk in the park. I mean, any quest bad enough that the gods bring us back to life has got to be bad news.'

Frank fell silent, and Hazel rolled onto her front and started making a daisy chain, waiting for him to continue.

'We don't have all the information. Once we do this scouting mission – which should be fairly easy – on Mount Tam for Becky, we can go north and get some answers from the Olympians. Whether they want to give them to us or not.' Frank propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at her. 'Come on, we should probably head towards the meeting point. The others will be there soon.'

Hazel giggled and placed the daisy chain she had made on his head like a crown, before allowing him to pull her up. They grabbed their packs and she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek as they started walking towards where the others were expecting them. But a single thought was plaguing her mind: _it was a routine scouting mission that killed you._

* * *

'Thank you for doing this, heroes. We won't forget it.' Becky was standing in front of the seven of them. 'We wish you luck, and await your return. _Ave! Hail!'_

The assembled group of Roman demigods and legacies standing behind Becky to send them off repeated the chant. It sounded hopeful, but ominous at the same time. There were so few of them left. Hazel shook her head, knowing that she would need all her wits about her for this quest. She turned her attention to Percy and Annabeth.

'Well Wise Girl.' Percy said, cupping Annabeth's face in one hand. 'This is it I guess. First quest in how long?' Hazel blushed as Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

'Come on Seaweed Brain, let's just get this over with. It'll be fine once we leave. I'll be fine. And anyway, we're finally going home.' She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

'Let's just get this over with.' And with that, Percy and Annabeth strode out of the camp boundaries.

Hazel walked up to Frank and slipped her hand into his. She took a deep, shaky breath and smiled up at Frank. And then, for the first time in centuries, Hazel Levesque took a step on unprotected, mortal land.

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school and holidays. But hey! Actual questing next chapter. Tell me what monsters you want to see the demigods face on their journey. Hope you enjoyed the Frazel.**

 **\- FeatheredShadows xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**PIPER**

 **X**

Piper wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's torso, closing her eyes and holding on for dear life. (Well, she wasn't sure how dear it was after just a couple of days back in the realm of the living…)  
She pressed her face into his back harder, breathing in his comforting fresh-air-and-soap scent, and tried desperately not to think about her current situation in case her brain exploded.

She was currently sitting behind Jason on a rusty old motorbike Leo had found on the side of the road and "fixed up". They had emerged from the old entrance to the camp – the tunnel surprisingly still mostly intact, if a little muddy and smelly – to a sight that had caused Leo's face to light up.

There had evidently been a massive pile up on the road just before (or after?) the road had been closed, and no one had bothered to clean up the mess. Piper was very glad they didn't find anything more _natural_ left behind. Leo had taken one look at the pile of ancient, rusted, and broken parts before diving in – grateful to get back to his element. No one else looked quite as enthusiastic – it wasn't that they didn't trust Leo, it was just… he might have been a little out of practice after 600 years in an incorporeal state.

But they hadn't died (again) yet, and they were now barrelling down the road much faster than the speed limit. Annabeth and Percy sat on a second fixer-upper motorbike, while Leo hitched a ride on Arion with Hazel (not inspiring much confidence in his handiwork) and Frank soared overhead as an eagle.

'Sorry!' Jason yelled over his shoulder to her as he turned sharply to avoid a massive pothole Piper didn't bother to answer – the wind would have snatched the words from her mouth before she could finish anyway – squeezing him slightly in acceptance of the apology. She was extremely grateful that they appeared to be the only traffic on the road.

When they – finally – slowed to a stop in an out of the way alley in the bay area Piper got off that motorbike as fast as she could, stretching her cramped legs, cursing under her breath, and silently thank Hephaestus for their survival. She turned to see Percy, Annabeth, and Jason doing the same while Leo bustled around looking completely unfazed and pulling stuff out of his tool belt.

Piper stood in a daze as everyone worked to set up camp around her. She was vaguely aware of Percy and Annabeth slipping into one of the buildings leading on to the alley with their weapons out – no doubt to scout for monsters and mortals – while Jason and Frank took in an aerial view of their immediate surroundings. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to check on Hazel. The smaller girl was standing _too_ still.

"Hey Hazel, you ok?"

"Yeah Pipes, I'm ok… I just…"

Piper frowned as Hazel trailed off, looking into the distance. "If you're sure… Do you want to come help me prevent Leo killing himself before he can make us something to eat?

Hazel laughed, if it was a little forced, and walked back towards the fire that had sprung up in the middle of the alley.

* * *

"So." Percy licked some hot sauce off his fingers. "These buildings-" he paused gesture to the structures towering around them and nearly lost half the filling in his taco "-appear to be completely deserted. I'm not sure what that means but since all of Annabeth's theories are extremely depressing I think we should get all the other depressing stuff out of the way first. Frank – what did the air scouting reveal?"

If Jason was annoyed that Percy hadn't asked him, he hid it well enough that even Piper couldn't tell. The seven of them were sitting on mismatched furniture looted from the houses around a fire Leo had used to cook his famous veggie quest tacos. It felt so familiar, yet so _off_ at the same time.

"Just more of the same. Everything seems to be completely abandoned. And like Annabeth was saying, I doubt that's a good sign. Especially given what Hazel told me."

Percy, Annabeth and Leo immediately turned to look at the girl in question. Piper and Jason took just a second longer, but she knew they were both thinking the same thing. _When did their friends turn into this well-oiled war machine?_

Hazel swallowed visibly before starting to speak. "I tried to summon the Mist to blanket us, cover the fact that we're here, like I used to but when I reached for it… It just wasn't there. I couldn't summon it, shape it, manipulate it, anything."

"I'm sure you're just a bit out of practise Hazel." Piper jumped in before the conversation shifted yet again. "You'll figure it out." Hazel nodded, but didn't look completely reassured.

"We need a plan for tomorrow." Annabeth stood up and began to pace around the fire in a tight circle as she talked. "We should assume that the base will still be in the garden of Hesperides, so we'll need to get there for dawn. Probably take the motorbikes – we need to have a quick exit strategy." Piper groaned internally at this, but knew her friend was right. There was no point interrupting Annabeth when she got like this anyway. "Once we reach the base, timing will be vital. We need to make it out at sunset if we have hostages with us, so we don't want to storm in too early. Actually, scratch the motorbikes. Leo, do you think you could whip up a couple of cars for us?"

As Annabeth continued to lay out her long, complicated plan Piper felt that sense of _offness_ grow exponentially. She listened as they picked through the plan, refining it and tweaking it, without contributing much, but when they finished finalising the details and fell silent as it started to get properly dark, she spoke up.

"Guys, we need to talk." Everyone immediately turned to look at her, and Piper suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. _Get yourself together – these are your friends!_ Although Annabeth looked a little surprised she nodded, encouraging Piper to keep talking. Piper stood up and started pacing, tracing the path Annabeth had been taking earlier.

"I'm not sure if everyone else can feel it, but there's just something not quite right with us at the moment. Like, in Elysium we never really talked about what we went through in the mortal world, or how we died. We just pretended none of that happened and," she paused, trying to think of the right way to convey what she was feeling, "and it's like we don't know how to act around each other anymore. How to act as a team. If we don't talk about this, it will kill us all eventually."

"You're definitely right Piper. We do need to talk." As Frank spoke, he looked over to Percy. Piper followed his gaze, surprised to see the usually outgoing Percy leaning back in his chair, staring at the ground.

"Definitely." Annabeth agreed, looking worried and weirdly shaken given what piper had been saying. "But not now. We'll just have to do our best tomorrow, and we can talk later. But we should probably go to sleep now – we'll need to get up early tomorrow."

When Annabeth finished talking there was a general noise of agreement before everyone started to get ready to sleep: organising a watch schedule; looking sleeping bags out of rucksacks; picking weapons to keep close at hand.

"Jason, are you ok?" He had been very quiet since they had all talked, and was now sitting beside Piper on her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just…" Piper looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Look, I don't want to think about it now. We need some sleep if we're going to pull off Annabeth's insane plan tomorrow." Upon seeing the look on Piper's face he smiled at her. "I promise I will tell you everything if we survive tomorrow."

She smiled at him tightly, and he leaned down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He pulled her down, before getting into his own bed. She smiled as she watched Percy and Annabeth sneak into one of the buildings surrounding the alley before she managed to fall asleep, still holding Jason's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANNABETH**

 **XI**

"Percy."

Annabeth rolled over so she was face to face with her- with Percy.

"Percy, wake up."

Annabeth sighed. They were so close together that their noses were nearly touching. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Percy."

She reached out and cupped his face, running a thumb along his cheekbone. At this he finally woke up, sea green eyes snapping open, gleaming in the faint firelight, searching her face and scanning her body for any sign of harm. She smiled, sliding her hand down to rest on his chest, directly over his heart. She let the steady beat reassure her while his breathing slowed and he calmed down from whatever dream she had woken him up from. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He just shook his head, not breaking their eye contact.

"Okay. But we do need to talk."

His eyes were still wide as he stared at her, still slightly concerned. He nodded and stood up, pulling her to her feet. They picked their way through the rest of the seven, ducking behind Frank (who had taken first watch), away from the still smouldering fire and toward the abandoned buildings they had explored earlier. She took the lead, pushing open the heavy door and climbing the steep concrete stairs inside. They reached the first floor and sat down by the window, a soft wind whistling through the holes in the window pane. Percy grabbed a heavy, moth eaten quilt off of something that may have once been a bed and threw it over them.

Annabeth drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on Percy's shoulder, smiling slightly when he took her hand and interlocked her fingers with his. They sat like that for a while, just drawing on each other's company and body heat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Percy broke the silence. Annabeth didn't answer immediately, idly tracing circles on his arm with one finger, marvelling at the lack of ink under the skin.

"Annabeth?"

"You know you can trust me." She finally replied turning to look him in the eyes. He looked like he was about to start saying something, so she started talking to him, trying to make him understand. "What was it that you couldn't say this evening? What could you not tell us? Not tell me? I know you would die for everyone down there – and that they would die for you – so what can you not tell them?" She tried to keep her tone light and gentle. She wasn't sure how well she succeeded.

"It's not that I don't trust them, it's just-" Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They're just kids, Annabeth. Jason and Piper I mean, and Leo and Hazel. They… Gods they're so innocent. So hopeful. I can't ruin that for them. Leo has his best friends back, and Hazel has enough on her plate with this mist thing. And Frank…" he trailed off, chuckling. "Frank's like you. He can see right through me. I want to let him live, and be happy, and see his daughter again. And this…" He pulled Annabeth even closer into his side. "We're not all going to come out the other side. To be honest I'll be surprised if any of us make it.

"It doesn't feel real. And I don't want to kiss you and then wake up, back when it was just me left. And I don't want to kiss you now, knowing what we're going to do tomorrow, and have it be the last time I ever kiss you. I can't do that again."

Percy feel silent and Annabeth just sat there for a minute, processing what he had said and listening to his heartbeat. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"Did you practice that? I don't remember you being this eloquent but that's the second powerful speech you've made in two days." Annabeth smiled as her words had the desired effect, causing his shoulders to shake with laughter.

"I don't know, I thought that speech I made before the Battle of Manhattan was quite compelling."

"I'll give you that."

They sat in silence for a while longer.

"It's weird, isn't it? Everybody being here, acting like everything's normal and we haven't been dead for hundreds of years."

"The ultimate Weekend at Bernie's."

Annabeth laughed, lightly punching Percy's arm. Only he could go from dramatic speeches to references to mediocre 80s movies.

"No but seriously, carry on." Percy made a valiant effort to stop laughing and pay attention to what Annabeth was saying. She tried to look at him disapprovingly, but knew that her eyes gave away her amusement.

"As I was saying, we've all been dead for hundreds of years and it's like…" Annabeth tried to make the thoughts running wild circles around her head make some sort of sense. "It's like there's too much left unsaid, and we don't _fit_ as a group anymore. It's like we don't know how to be friends anymore which I know sounds ridiculous because-"

"Because we've literally spent centuries with each other." Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly as he finished her sentence. "Piper was right to try and get us all to talk this evening, she just didn't know exactly why, or how. There are things we've been putting off talking to each other about for over 500 years."

Annabeth froze. All the feelings she had had when she first saw him walk through that doorway into Elysium just came flooding back: the hurt; the fear; the confusion; the love. She shivered, and noticed that he had stopped talking. He was looking at her inquiringly, sensing that something was wrong. She smiled tightly, telling him to carry on.

"We thought we had time, and now being back here-" he paused to gesture to the run down room they were sitting in with his free hand "-back in the real, mortal world and suddenly we actually need to have that conversation but we don't have the time." He laughed darkly. "It's almost funny if you think about it: we go from not needing to talk about anything with all the time in the world to it being life or death that we talk about but with no time to do just that."

Percy fell silent again, leaving Annabeth to her thoughts. He was right – and really a lot smarter than everyone gave him credit for. There had been so much she had wanted to say to him – needed to say to him – when he walked into Elysium, but she hadn't been able to do it. After that it had just been easier to put it off again and again – because actually having that conversation would mean acknowledging how much he had changed in their six years apart. How much it scared her. How much _he_ scared Piper and Jason (and sometimes Leo and Hazel). Who knew procrastination would end up being her biggest enemy. (Actually, she could have told you that herself. She would swear blind that her last year of college nearly killed her, and not metaphorically.)

"Annabeth?" Percy spoke up once again. "Promise me that I won't have to lose you on that mountain again tomorrow."

"I'll try. I promise I'll try."

"That's as good as I'm getting isn't it."

"That's as good as you're getting Seaweed Brain. I promise I'll try my best."

"Are you alright Percy? Seriously?"

"Ask me again this time tomorrow. Are you?"

"Ask me again this time tomorrow. And Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Percy smiled and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to her jaw, making her shiver. She slapped his arm lightly.

"I mean properly Seaweed Brain. And it's been 600 years – stop teasing."

"I kissed you in the underworld."

His breath was warm against her skin. "It-it's not the same, and besides-"

She stopped talking as Percy captured her lips with his in a deep, but soft, kiss. She shifted to sit in his lap, without breaking the kiss, and reached up to run her hands through his hair. His stubble was rough against her face, and his hands were resting on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

Their foreheads touched and their heavy breaths mingled in the small space between them. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked into his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He echoed, voice even deeper than usual.

* * *

They were lying in a patch of moonlight, legs tangled together under the twisted quilt. Percy was lying on his back – a habit left over from his days with the curse of Achilles – while Annabeth used his shoulder as a pillow. She had her hand under his shirt, resting on the warm skin of his chest above his heart.

"Are we still married, technically?" Annabeth whispered. Percy made a noncommittal noise to show he was still awake, before Annabeth continued. "I mean, we're in younger bodies now than when we got married, but remember being married for decades. And that's before we even take into account the fact that we're legally dead…" Annabeth trailed off as she heard Percy start to snore, rolling her eyes. He did have a point though, she conceded, as she yawned. She smiled as she felt him tighten his grip around her before, finally, falling asleep.

 **Ok so I feel bad. This may or may not have been sitting in my document manager for nine months since I forgot to upload it before I got really busy and lazy so... here it is. 9 months late. I really like this chapter too. Sorry for making you wait.**

 **Anyway, I might actually start writing this again (if I can find the goddamned notes I made about it. honestly, i planned it all out before i started writing it and now i have no fucking clue whats happening) fairly soon, but im not going to make any promises. Once I (finally) catch up on posting on ao3 i will probably prioritise posting over there (just because i prefer the website) just to give you a heads up. Sorry, ill stop rambling now. its been a while.**

 **Reviews/follows/favourites are seriously appreciated as always.**

 **\- FeatheredShadows xx**

 **(also i kind of want to change my username cause i came up with this when i was 12 and im not really feeling it anymore tbh. how do you just come up with a good username?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ANNABETH**

 **XII**

Standing at the bottom of Mount Tam, in front of Ladon, Annabeth wondered how she had managed to reach this point in her existence. She was going back to the place she had died. After a lot of arguing (mostly between Percy and Annabeth while the others looked on uncomfortably) it had been decided that it had to be Annabeth who snuck past the dragon and into the garden – almost solely because she wouldn't let anyone else do that.

And so, she was stood here in front of the dragon, the soft leather of her drakon-bone sword in her hand grounding her. She just had to hope that, for once, their plan actually worked.

It was simple really, or at least it was in theory. They knew that Atlas would be wary of any demigod coming near his prisoners, and the monsters that had flocked to his side upon being released would not let anyone past. The only reason they had even a small chance was the fact that they had Annabeth – and the fact that Atlas had killed her. Her fatal flaw was well known. It was perfectly reasonable that she would want to avenge her own death. All she had to do was sneak past Ladon (which would – unfortunately – probably be all too easy, as Atlas would want to kill her himself), and distract him for long enough that Percy (and Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper, she reminded herself) could charge in and… improvise.

Annabeth flipped her sword in her hand as she took a step forwards, shuddering as the dragon seemed to assess her, before shifting to the side in a motion that clearly meant _I'm not the one who gets to kill you._ Taking a steadying breath, Annabeth sidestepped past the tree and the writhing mass of scales beneath it and started to advance up the path in the hillside. She could do this.

Sauntering onto the hilltop, Annabeth tried desperately to disguise her horror at the scene that she was met with.

A Roman demigod was shaking under the weight of the sky, as Atlas stretched languidly beside a pile of wasted, bloody bodies in purple shirts. Annabeth swallowed and tapped her sword against a bit of rock to get his attention.

Grinning widely, deranged, he turned to look at her.

"If it isn't the Athena brat again! I have to say, they don't make demigods like they used to. I have to save up all those useless Roman brats and use them all at once, one after the other, if I want a real break of any kind, and then it's right back under the sky for me. But I've missed you, you and your little friend. As soon as I heard you were walking around again, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came back here. I'm going to enjoy killing you again, gutting you just like before." The titan gloated, a manic light filling his eyes.

"You haven't changed in centuries, have you Atlas?" Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, trying to disguise how fast her heart was beating. "You're still just as self-involved as you were, just as useless. Wasn't it always the case that you were doomed to watch everyone else have all the fun while you were trapped under the weight of the sky? Look at you now, being forced to send out monsters to kidnap demigods, just so you can crack your back." She tilted her head up as she spat the words at him, glaring defiantly into his eyes.

The Roman demigod under the sky – the last one left alive now – was gasping as he tried to breathe, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. If she could time this right – if _Percy_ could time this right – he might still survive.

"Bitch." Atlas was walking towards her now, rolling his shoulders as though to loosen them up. "Once he's gone, I'm going to trap you under that sky and have my way with you and cut you open so, so slowly. Your boyfriend isn't here to save you now."

"He's my husband, you asshole," Annabeth muttered, "and he's on his way."

Launching herself at Atlas, she drew her sword up quickly and slashed across his unprotected chest. He jumped back just before she made contact and roared, causing the faint sound of Annabeth's friends' battle with Ladon to increase in intensity and desperation.

She threw herself at Atlas again, dodging around him and trying to get close enough to strike but he was too good. Too fast. Annabeth felt her breathing become more and more laboured as they danced around each other, very aware of the fact that the Roman demigod had started bleeding out of his ears, mouth and nose. She knew what she had to do. Percy would be here soon.

Annabeth stepped inside Atlas's guard and feinted for his neck so obviously that a child should have seen it was a trick.

Atlas boomed out a laugh and grabbed her by the hair, pushing her to the ground and standing on her wrist – forcing her to drop her sword. He dragged her over to where the Roman demigod was on the verge of collapsing while she made a good show of kicking and screaming, before positioning her under the sky.

Just because she knew what she had to do didn't mean she had to like it. This might save that Roman. Sometimes to win, you had to lose first.

As Annabeth felt the weight of the sky descend on her shoulders – for the third time in her life – she lost all sense of time and space. The only things she could concentrate on were the pressure forcing her knees into the ground, and the rushing in her ears. She was only peripherally aware of the Roman demigod at her feet coughing weakly and trying to crawl away, and of Atlas stooping to pick up her sword before stalking back over towards her.

"I wanted to do this last time you know. Take you apart with your own sword, taking as much time as I wanted."

Annabeth choked out a sob as she felt his breath on her face.

He stepped back slightly, looking her up and down like a piece of meat, before pressing the edge of her sword against her upper thigh. He pressed harder. Broke the skin. Dragged it down the inside of her leg to her knee. Annabeth was screaming – she knew she was screaming – but she couldn't hear it. All she could hear was the rushing of her own thoughts in her head. _Percy._

Atlas dragged the tip of her sword lightly across her body, looking for a place to make the next incision.

And then he was gone.

A wall of water had slammed int him, knocking him off balance and away from Annabeth. Percy suddenly came into her line of sight. And he was angry.

Percy barrelled straight into the Titan, not allowing him any time to recover his wits before engaging him in the fastest swordplay Annabeth had ever seen in her life. She was so caught up as she watched him duck, and slash, and jump, as she saw the raw violence and anger and hurt in his movements that it took her a moment to realise that Frank is at her elbow, talking to her.

"Pass it to me." Frank held her shaking shoulders gently as he whispered to her. "You just need to hold on a little longer. When I change, pass it to me."

A tear rolled down Annabeth's face as she nodded, not capable of speech.

"Frank!" Percy snapped from the other side of the hilltop; voice taught with anger. He was barely out of breath; despite the fact he was running circles round a titan. "Are you ready?"

Frank turned back to Annabeth, trying to hide his worry but his eyes were giving away his emotions. He nodded to her, before stepping closer and transforming into a grizzly bear. Once he was in position, Annabeth ducked out from under the sky and rolled away, trying to make her way to the exhausted Roman demigod. So close yet so far away.

He was still breathing.

Annabeth rolled over, exhausted, to note absentmindedly that she had left a trail of blood on the ground behind her. Pulling her eyes upwards, she watched as Frank roared from underneath the sky, causing Percy to look up. His gaze hardened as she felt his eyes flit over to her. She tried to smile but she didn't know if she succeeded.

And suddenly Atlas was dropping his weapon, hand contorting in agony. And he was being lifted off the ground. Thrown across the ground. Stopped unnaturally at Franks feet. Hauled up as blood welled in his eyes, his mouth, his nose, by an unseen force.

Except she knew what it was: Percy.

And Frank was ducking away, and Atlas was trapped again.

And Annabeth was too tired, too shocked to do anything but stare in horror across the space between her and Percy as he strode purposefully towards her.

They needed to talk.

 **Hi again! What's this an actual upload? Under a month later?**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'm really trying to get into writing again (even though I'm not really active in this fandom anymore, I still really love the characters). Feel free to DM/PM me either on here or on tumblr (feathered-shadows04) if you want to chat about anything!**

 **Yeah I just finished my prelims though and I'm actually exhausted so isnt it a great idea to just write and read fanfic while ignoring the fact that i should really be writing a history essay or working on my nat 5 art folio which is due in 2 weeks...**

 **Thanks so much for all the support I got last time!**

 **-FeatheredShadows xx**


End file.
